This invention relates to a printing machine, particularly to one possible to print an integral design on the leaves of a blind with one round of processing.
At the present, a thermo-transfer printing method is commonly used for design processing. In accordance with a such method, designs expected to be printed are first made and processed on a thermo-transfer printing paper and then arrange the leaves of a blind in order and place them firmly on a mold specially used for thermo-transfer printing. Next, put the thermo-transfer printing paper on the leaves of a blind and finally compress the mold of a thermo-transfer printing machine on the thermo-transfer printing paper by applying an extremely high printing temperature ( between 200xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C.) and high pressure to force the designs on the transfer printing paper transferred and printed on the surfaces of the leaves of a blind.
However, based on such a thermo-transfer printing method, the designs expected to be printed have to be transferred and printed on a thermo-transfer printing paper first to make transfer printing media and this thermo-transfer printing paper becomes a waste after used only once, impossible to be used again, thus increasing processing cost, resulting in environmental pollution and incapable to mass-production in a fast way. Besides, extremely high temperature is absolutely needed for transfer printing, so such a processing method is comparatively applicable to aluminum alloy, but not suitable for a material such as PVC or the like, which is unable to endure high temperature.
This invention has been devised to offer a printing machine for printing an integral design on the leaves of a blind with one round of processing, possible to stabilize processing quality and mass-production in a fast way.
The printing machine in this invention consists of a material distributing device, a material delivering device, a printing device, a heat-drying device and a material tidy device combined together. The material distributing device has a great many rail spaces arranged in parallel for leaves of the same number to pile therein. Each rail space is provided with a sucking disc for sucking and carrying a leaf to the material delivering device and then the leaf is pushed by a propping plate of the material delivering device to enter printing units of the printing device for printing designs. Then, after the leaves already printed with designs are respectively dried through the heat-drying device, they are carried to the material tidying device to be collected and tied up.